SKULLMERAMON AND THE LEGEND OF THE GHOST RIDER
by darkdemon99
Summary: My OC character Johnny Titan loses his family at the hands of an evil digimon named Chaos Lucemon now four powerful digimon give him the power of SkullMeramon aka the GHOST RIDER now Johnny goes around at night saving people but it seems Kari Kamiya has fallen in love with him will Johnny like her back or will the child of miracles put a stop to it even if it costs him his soul


**SKULLMERAMON AND THE LEGEND OF THE GHOST RIDER PPREVIEW**

"Who are what are you why did you kill my family" I screamed tears in my eyes.

"My name is Chaos Lucemon and I am an evil Digimon and I killed your family for a good reason but don't worry my boy your death will come soon" Chaos Lucemon said before he burst into flames and disappeared.

"The poor boy has lost everything we should help him" Azulongmon said.

"Yes but what should we do for the boy" Seraphimon said.

"How about we give him the power of the GHOST RIDER give him the spirit of SKULLMERAMON" Ophanimon.

"Lady Ophanimon are you sure that is wise idea" Gennai said.

"Yes Gennai I feel like the boy should have the power" Ophanimon said.

"Then it's settled when the boy turns 18 years old we will summon him here and bestow the powers of the ghost rider to him" Seraphimon said.

"No Uncle Buck please don't die and leave me NO" I screamed as I watched my uncle slowly die.

"Remember Johnny my boy there's good and evil in all of us but it's what we do in our destiny that makes a hero" Uncle Buck says before he passes away.

"We are the guardians of the Digital world and we have summoned you now to bestow the powers of the Ghost Rider to you if you agree" Seraphimon says.

"Are you sure we want to give this much power to a mere human boy can't we talk about this more?" Gennai says but was cut off.

"I accept the powers of the Ghost Rider turn me into SkullMeramon please merge my soul with the Ghost Riders please I want to destroy Chaos Lucemon so no one has to lose their family like I did" I said.

"Then raise Ghost Rider and protect people from those who cause pain and sadness banish the evil souls back to the underworld" Seraphimon says as he along with the other three beings blasted me with energy.

"Hello welcome to Odaiba High School my name is Kari Kamiya and these are my 2 best friends Zoe and Rika" Kari says.

"Hello my name is Johnny Titan I just moved here from LA" I said.

"AH THE PAIN HURTS SO MUCH" I screamed as I was slowly transformed myself into the Ghost Rider.

"Look into my eyes your soul is stained by the bloods of the innocents feel there pains and suffering you are guilty of doing bad things" I aka SkullMeramon said as I made a criminal look into my eyes.

"Kari we have to go to the Hospital dad says mom is there something about a bank robbery I think she's in shock" Tai said

"Oh no is mom ok Tai" Kari said.

"Mom are you ok what happened at the bank" Tai said.

"Yes Tai I'm fine but someone saved the bank from those four robbers" Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Who saved everyone?" Kari said.

"It was weird it was a guy on fire but his body was like a skeleton and his head was a skull but he had this metal facemask on" Mrs. Kamiya said.

"The legend of the ghost rider is a rare legend the story goes about a blue meramon who was tossed out of his tribe for protecting another person from a different tribe and he was banished the dark part of the digital world cursed to walk he died but not after his last words were I will return stronger and angrier then before and every night Digimon look out there windows or villages now and they see the ghostly image of the once blue Meramon now turned into the SkullMeramon the true ghost rider" Agumon said.

"your that creature your the GHOST RIDER aren't you" Kari said with no fear.

"Yes I am the GHOST RIDER are you scared now" I said looking at Kari

"NO I'm not scared " Kari said

"You should scared of me" I said looking at Kari

"Police say he's a monster and need to me captured other people say he's a hero now I'm asking you viewers what do you think HERO or MONSTER tonight on Odaiba news at 9" A news reporter says.

"So the Ghost Rider comes to stop me but how will you stop me when you have to save your friends it's your choice save your friends from falling and you miss your chance to beat me or destroy me but lose everyone you care about all over again" Chaos Lucemon said while laughing.

This is my life, this is my gift, this is my curse, and this is my story who am I you ask my name is Johnny Titan and I'm the

**GHOST RIDER**

End of preview trailer.


End file.
